


La Grippe

by cosplay_of_nothingness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Backstory, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feels, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Wii, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplay_of_nothingness/pseuds/cosplay_of_nothingness
Summary: Азирафаэль уже видел, как война унесла слишком много жизней, и не может позволить ей забрать у него друга. Где-то среди зеленых полей Франции, ангел, по счастливой случайности, натыкается на заброшенный амбар.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	La Grippe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Grippe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266963) by [LadyWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace). 



Азирафаэль всей душой ненавидел войны. Люди в свою очередь, напротив, войны, казалось, всей душой любили, каждый раз находя несчетное множество причин для их начала.

Если честно, ангел до сих пор не мог точно сказать, что стояло у истоков конкретно этой войны. Да, имело место быть политическое убийство эрцгерцога, но на деле это было лишь соломинкой, переломившей верблюду хребет. Он не рассчитывал, что даже сами люди, сражавшиеся на этой войне, знали, почему она началась. Хотя он провел достаточно времени в окопах обеих из сторон, чтобы быть в курсе их личного мнения на этот счет. Так много несчастных мальчишек умирало в грязи, даже не зная, почему и за что. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы разбить Азирафаэлю сердце.

Конечно, ангел не принимал участия в боевых действиях, но он прошел войну, путешествуя с одного фронта на другой в качестве медика. Маленькие чудеса то тут, то там не привлекали к себе много внимания — ловко отведенная пуля, Библия или коробочка табака в нужном кармане, небольшое ангельское исцеление, спасающее солдата от смертельных ран… Все это было лишь каплей в море, но Азирафаэль чувствовал себя лучше, зная, что он, по крайней мере, _хоть чем-то_ помогал.

Сейчас он находился во Франции и буквально ощущал в воздухе, что война наконец-то близка к завершению. В конце концов, не следует ожидать, что солдаты смогут сражаться, когда они так больны.

Грипп или «испанка», как они его называли, возник, казалось бы, из ниоткуда. Азирафаэль подозревал, что болезнь имеет демоническое происхождение, или... ну, он мог допустить, что с тем же успехом, она могла быть и делом рук ангелов. В любом случае, лично _он_ определенно не имел к ней никакого отношения. Он выходил слишком много умирающих солдат, чтобы пожелать такое кому-либо, к тому же болезнь и сама распространялась довольно быстро. Ангел предчувствовал, что пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем «испанка» совершит то, чего воюющие страны не сделали бы — положит конец этой войне.

Сам же Азирафаэль наконец-то возвращался в старую добрую Англию, и, оттуда, возможно, он мог бы ненадолго перебраться в Штаты, поскольку грипп, судя по всему, и там успел знатно разгуляться. С окопами было покончено. Грязь, крики и умирающие люди…Ангел не спал, но знал, что, если бы все-таки уснул, его бы терзали кошмарные сны обо всех тех ужасах, что он успел повидать за последние несколько лет. Он пришел к умозаключению, что этот новый тип военных действий ещё хуже старинных полей брани, насквозь пропитанных кровью. По крайней мере, тогда ты мог довольствоваться возможностью видеть приближающегося противника и встречать его лицом к лицу. Это не было просто банальной стрельбой из обеих сторон.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и подтянул свой вещевой мешок повыше на плечи. Он не мечтал ни о чем другом, кроме как о горячей ванне. Конечно, ангел мог чудеснуть с себя грязь, но в данный момент чистый пехотинец был самым редким явлением в мире, и это привлекло бы к себе больше внимания, чем потрясающе низкий уровень смертности, который он оставил за собой в госпитале военного лагеря.

Тем не менее, он устал, и поэтому, когда наткнулся на ферму, заброшенную из-за боев или же, возможно, набега мародеров (Азирафаэль не хотел особо задумываться над этим), он решил, что на некоторое время устроит привал в амбаре. Возможно, даже заварит себе чашечку чая. Это вдохнуло бы в него немного жизни. Чай всегда творил чудеса.

Он пересек поле и протолкнулся через скрипучую амбарную дверь. Это было приятное и уютное место, к тому же внутри обнаружились несколько куч сена, из которых можно соорудить неплохую лежанку для отдыха. Азирафаэль с облегчением сбросил свою ношу и начал вытаскивать из мешка маленькую плитку, готовясь заваривать чай. Он поймал себя на мысли, что не отказался бы почитать сейчас хорошую книгу, но в окопах книги можно было по пальцам пересчитать, а свою последнюю он потерял в результате несчастного случая.

В это же мгновение он услышал шаркающий звук из глубины амбара и насторожился. Хоть Азирафаэль и не принимал участие ни в одном из настоящих сражений, ношение оружия было обязательным даже для медика. Он поднялся на ноги, держа свою винтовку в дрожащих руках.

— Кто здесь? — требовательно спросил он.

На долгие мгновения воцарилась тишина, затем раздался отрывистый сухой звук, и Азирафаэль замер, пока кашель не превратился в хрип. Он нахмурился. Это звучало как больной солдат. Видит Бог, он успел наслушаться их достаточно, чтобы узнать этот звук где угодно. Ангел опустил свое ружье, однако не убрал его. Оно все равно не было заряжено, но он мог пригрозить прикладом, если бы пришлось.

— Есть кто живой? — позвал он снова. — Я подхожу. Я не причиню вам зла.

На всякий случай он повторил последнюю фразу на французском и немецком. Однако солдат, которого он обнаружил, был совсем не тем, кого он мог ожидать.

Сначала он опознал военную форму, оливково-зеленую под слоем грязи, как и у него самого — солдат был британцем. Но тут неожиданно сверкнула сталь, и рядом с ним просвистел штык, заставляя Азирафаэля вскрикнуть и отпрыгнуть назад.

— Постойте! — начал было он и осекся, узнав солдата одновременно с тем, как солдат узнал его.

— Ангел? — прохрипел тот.

Азирафаэль помедлил, взявшись за дужку темных очков, чуть перекосившихся на бледном носу.

_— Кроули?_

Демон протянул дрожащую руку и снял очки, обнажая желтые змеиные глаза.

_—_ Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Кроули.

Прежде чем Азирафаэль сумел ответить, Кроули согнулся в жестоком приступе кашля, и ангел тотчас же отбросил винтовку, чувствуя себя нелепо от того, что он держит её наготове рядом с… ну, другом, и опустился на колени возле демона.

— Кроули, с тобой все в порядке? Ты ранен?

Кроули покачал головой, тяжело хрипя в попытках перевести дыхание.

— Нет. Словил этот проклятый грипп.

Азирафаэль потрясенно уселся на пятки.

_—_ Но…мой дорогой, мы не можем заразиться человеческими болезнями! Кроме того, я думал…ну…

— Ты думал, что это наших рук дело? — огрызнулся Кроули, словно предугадывая, что тот пытался сказать. — Я думал, что это ваши. Иначе как оно могло подействовать на меня?

— Ну, я…— начал Азирафаэль, но, сказать по правде, у него не было уверенности, чья именно это была вина. Если вообще здесь была вина Рая или Ада, а её, пожалуй, не было вовсе. Иногда болезни просто случались без ангельской или демонической помощи.

Подрагивая в ознобе, Кроули откинулся спиной на сено и прикрыл глаза.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, ангел?

— Я медик, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я пытался помогать там, где мог. Должен сказать, я удивлен тем, что вижу здесь _тебя_.

— Что, думал, я залег на дно? Мне следовало бы. Вместо этого я позволил им отправить меня сюда, в это Бо…Сатаной забытое место, — Кроули снова закашлялся и, кажется, не смог остановиться. Он свернулся калачиком и кашлял, пока его лицо не стало приобретать синюшный оттенок. Азирафаэль инстинктивно подался вперед и ухватил его за плечо, потирая спину в утешительном жесте. Он мало что мог сделать, но, по крайней мере, мог просто побыть рядом для своего друга.

— Ну же, Кроули, просто постарайся дышать, — он потянулся за флягой и достал из кармана носовой платок. Не самый чистый, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Азирафаэль смочил его водой и вытер пот со лба Кроули, затем наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть китель демона, надеясь этим немного облегчить его дыхание.

Демон издал слабый хныкающий звук, когда приступ кашля, наконец, отпустил его, и обессилено рухнул в сено, трясясь в ознобе. Азирафаэль ясно слышал хрипы, доносящиеся из его груди, и знал, что в легких Кроули, должно быть, уже есть жидкость. Он с беспокойством нахмурил брови. Как далеко это может зайти? Действительно ли Кроули развоплотится от этого? Это казалось абсурдным, но если он сумел заболеть, то Азирафаэль уже не был уверен, чего ещё можно было ожидать.

Что ангел точно знал, так это то, что он останется рядом с другом независимо от исхода происходящего, хочет Кроули того или нет.

— Вот, попытайся немного попить, — попросил Азирафаэль и наклонился, чтобы приподнять Кроули голову, прижимая флягу к его губам. Демон сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем со стоном закрыть глаза.

— Если ты не возражаешь, я собирался заваривать чай, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Думаю, ты мог бы выпить немного.

Кроули издал нечленораздельный звук, который Азирафаэль принял за «да» и оглядел отброшенное демоном снаряжение. Порывшись в нем, он нашел жестяную кружку.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Ангел вернулся к своей плитке и продолжил начатое, заваривая чай на двоих и относя кружки обратно в заднюю часть амбара.

Кроули снова свернулся калачиком и дрожал. Всхлипы то и дело вырывались из его горла.

—Все болит, — прошептал он.

Азирафаэлю было мучительно больно видеть своего друга в таком состоянии, но он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как стараться обеспечить его комфорт.

— Я знаю, дорогой, у тебя жар, — ангел отложил чай в сторону и взял его ранец. — Вот, будет легче дышать, если ты сядешь.

Он помог демону приподняться и сесть, облокотившись на сумку, и его дыхание, казалось, стало легче. Затем Азирафаэль вручил ему одну из кружек, которую Кроули принял дрожащими руками, едва способными удержать что-либо. Ангел выждал пару секунд, пока демон чуть не выронил её, поднося к губам и стукаясь об нее зубами, и забрал кружку обратно.

— Вот, позволь мне, — сказал он, сжалившись над Кроули, но не над демонской гордостью.

Кроули метнул на ангела сердитый взгляд.

— Я и сам могу! — он снова потянулся к кружке, но лишь стукнулся об нее рукой, проливая немного горячего чая себе на запястье.

Азирафаэль взял его руку и мягко опустил её обратно.

— Тут нечего стыдиться. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, так что позволь мне помочь тебе. Ты далеко не первый солдат, за которым я ухаживаю, и я сомневаюсь, что последний.

На секунду, Кроули начал было возмущаться, но затем, кажется, решил, что это потребует слишком много сил. Он тяжело опустился на спину, позволяя Азирафаэлю приложить чашку к его губам, и осторожно отпил. Азирафаэль хотел бы, чтобы у него было немного меда к чаю, но, по крайней мере, напиток был горячий, и Кроули, казалось, находил его успокаивающим.

Сделав несколько глотков, Кроули отстранился, переводя дыхание, и снова сел, облокотившись на вещевой мешок. Голова демона слегка покачивалась, выдавая его усталость.

— Тебе действительно не следует находиться здесь, ангел. Если я смог заболеть, то, скорее всего, и ты сможешь. Если мы оба сляжем, из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.

— Я с самого начала был в гуще событий, — заверил его Азирафаэль. — Если бы я и мог заразиться, то в настоящее время уже бы болел. И я, безусловно, не оставлю тебя здесь мучиться в одиночестве. Я же медик, в конце концов.

Кроули наградил его полным страданий взглядом и зашелся в очередном приступе кашля, влажный звук которого начал беспокоить Азирафаэля. Он как раз наклонился к демону, когда кашель Кроули превратился в рвотные позывы, и он, перекатившись на бок, стошнил желчью. Ангел обхватил Кроули руками, придерживая его и не давая завалиться в лужицу рвоты. Капли пота стекали по демонскому лбу. Азирафаэль усадил его обратно, облокотив на ранец, и Кроули захныкал от боли и, вероятно, унижения. Азирафаэль встревожено отметил, что даже сквозь толстый слой одежды мог чувствовать, насколько горячим был демон. Кроули била неистовая лихорадка.

— Ну же, давай снимем твой китель, — мягко пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Тебе так будет удобнее.

Но Кроули вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, скрещивая на груди руки в оборонительном жесте.

— Я замёрз.

— У тебя жар, и его нужно сбить, — твердо сказал ему Азирафаэль и легко развел руки ослабевшего демона в стороны. — Не капризничай.

Кроули что-то недовольно пробубнил себе под нос, но оставил попытки помешать Азирафаэлю (впрочем, как и попытки ему помочь), в то время как ангел избавлял его от грязной верхней одежды, откладывая её в сторону. Под кителем его сорочка промокла от пота, и Кроули вздрогнул, когда свежий воздух коснулся его кожи. Ангел снова намочил платок и омыл лицо и шею Кроули, глаза которого стали потихоньку слипаться, и он, к счастью, провалился в беспокойный сон.

Азирафаэль порылся в своей аптечке и нашел лекарство, которое всё ещё у него оставалось. Он был не уверен, подействует ли оно на Кроули, но рассудил, что оно явно не навредит. Он даст лекарство демону, когда тот проснётся.

А пока что, устроившись на сене поудобнее, ангел сидел и присматривал за своим другом, прислушиваясь к его тяжелому дыханию.

Наступила ночь, и Азирафаэль зажёг фонарь, надеясь, что это не привлечет лишнего внимания. Он не хотел, чтобы Кроли просыпался в темноте. Не сейчас, когда лихорадка, казалось, достигла своего пика, и Азирафаэль не мог быть уверен, сможет ли демон отличить реальность от галлюцинации, если вдруг начнёт бредить.

Стон вырвал ангела из раздумий, и он повернулся к своему больному. Кроули беспокойно ворочался на сене. Его лицо исказилось от боли.

— Н-нет, — пролепетал он. — Это… Это не… Я не. Не моя вина.

Азирафаэль придвинулся ближе и снова накрыл лихорадочный лоб Кроули своей ладонью, ужасаясь от того, каким горячим он был теперь.

— Тсс, Кроули, отдыхай, — запричитал он, но глаза демона распахнулись, и тот вскочил, схватив Азирафаэля за грудки.

— Я не делал этого, ангел! — завопил он, смотря куда-то мимо Азирафаэля, даже если и обращался к нему. — Я…я не делал!

Азирафаэль взял его руки и осторожно отнял их от своего кителя, убаюкивая демона.

— Я знаю, Кроули — ласково сказал он. — Я не виню тебя.

Хотел бы он знать, о чем вообще говорит демон.

— Просто в неподходящем месте… в неподходящее время, — продолжил бормотать Кроули, и Азирафаэль потрясённо заметил слезы блестевшие в уголках его глаз. — Я не хотел благодарственных писем. Столько смертей. Отправили меня сюда, чтобы было… было ещё больше. Не смог... не смог сделать это. Должно быть... злишься на меня...

Он зашелся влажным кашлем, и Азирафаэль усадил его прямо, облегчая приступ. Его собственную грудь сковала боль, когда ангел, наконец, осознал смысл сказанного и начал делать выводы из лихорадочного бреда Кроли. В Аду думали, что это он начал войну? Ангел был знаком с Кроули достаточно, чтобы знать, что демон ненавидел кровопролитие так же, как и он сам. Даже если бы это было непредумышленно, Азирафаэль мог поклясться, что Кроули не приложил руку ни к одной из многочисленных причин, по которым началась война. И Ад все равно отправил его сюда? Это было гнусно.

— Я знаю, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, Кроули, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, вытирая пот с его лихорадочно горячего лба и поглаживая по влажным волосам, пытаясь тем самым успокоить демона. — Я знаю, что ты никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного.

Кроули со стоном отстранился от заботливых ангельских рук и снова закашлялся. Казалось, он опять не мог остановиться. Его лицо посинело на столько, на сколько вообще могло посинеть лицо демона, которому не нужно было дышать.

Азирафаэль подтянул Кроули повыше, придерживая его одной рукой, как вдруг демон издал задушенный хрип и, к вящему ужасу Азирафаэля, стал отхаркивать кровавую пену. Ангел уже сталкивался с таким, когда ухаживал за особенно тяжёлыми пациентами, и знал, что мало кто из них сумел выжить. Он очень надеялся, что на демонов его знание не распространялось.

— Ох, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафаэль, протёр демону рот и притянул к себе обмякшее тело, прислоняясь к груди и слушая хриплое дыхание, ощущая, как тело Кроули содрогается в спазмах лихорадки и неосознанных попыток сдерживать приступы кашля.

Где-то спустя минуту Азирафаэль усадил его обратно, облокотив на походный ранец, и решил, что пришло время попробовать дать лекарство. Или хотя бы немного воды. Ангел не был уверен в том, сможет ли Кроули проглотить это все, но попытаться стоило.

Он отошёл, чтобы порыться в сумке и услышал за спиной жалобный стон.

— Ангел, — прохрипел Кроули, и Азирафаэль обернулся, увидев распахнутые желтые глаза и протянутую к нему руку. — Не…

Кроули съёжился и замолк, снова отводя взгляд, но Азирафаэль понял, что демон имел в виду, хоть тот и не мог позволить признать себе этого. Он поспешил обратно с вещами, которые могли ему понадобиться, и крепко сжал слабо протянутую руку в своей собственной.

— Я никуда не уйду, Кроули, — сказал он. — До тех пор, пока ты не сможешь уйти со мной.

Казалось, это успокоило Кроули, и Азирафаэль задался вопросом, как его друг вообще очутился в полном одиночестве этом амбаре. Эти размышления, в сочетании с увиденными ранее страданиями демона, заставили ангела рассердиться.

— А теперь, дорогой, я просто попытаюсь дать тебе кое-что, что может помочь, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Он размешал в воде немного аспиринового порошка. Если препарат не собьёт температуру, то хотя бы облегчит боль. Он наклонился, приподнимая Кроули голову и поднося раствор к его губам.

— Выпей это, давай.

Кроули отдернул голову, как только лекарство коснулось его языка.

— Нгх, гадость.

— Я знаю, горько, но это поможет, — настойчиво уговаривал Азирафаэль.

В конце концов, Кроули, кажется, решил, что проще будет послушаться и, поежившись, проглотил раствор. Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Вот так. Надеюсь, это сработает. Как насчет того чтобы перекусить? Не стоит принимать лекарство на пустой желудок.

В его ранце оставалось несколько жестянок, и он, открыв ту, что содержала в себе консервированные персики, достал вилку из походного набора. Ангел отломил от фрукта небольшой кусочек и поднес Кроули ко рту. Демон мотнул головой, словно капризный ребенок.

— Тошнит, — прошептал он.

— Хотя бы просто попробуй, — не сдавался Азирафаэль. — Это должно перебить горький привкус от лекарства.

Кроули недовольно заворчал, но всё же открыл рот, позволяя Азирафаэлю накормить себя. Ангел сумел дать ему почти целый персик, прежде чем демон окончательно отказался от еды.

Азирафаэль удовлетворенно отложил консервы в сторону. Всё получилось даже лучше, чем он мог ожидать. О, если бы только он ещё мог сбить лихорадку Кроули.

К сожалению, счастье ангела продлилось недолго. Не прошло и четверти часа, как Кроули начал болезненно постанывать, а затем резко вырвал все содержимое своего желудка. Азирафаэль крепко удерживал его в устойчивом положении, а затем принялся умывать, замечая, как демон смаргивает блестящие слезы.

— Просто позволь мне развоплотиться! — заплакал он. — Я не могу больше этого выносить. Это выше моих сил!

— Нет, — резко оборвал Азирафаэль. Ангел твердо стоял на своем. — Я не позволю тебе умереть, Кроули. И вообще, подумай о бумажной волоките! Что скажут другие демоны, если узнают, что ты развоплотился из-за человеческой болезни? Думается мне, что тебе очень повезет, если ты получишь новое тело, до конца этого века.

Это был удар ниже пояса, но для Азирафаэля это был единственный способ заставить Кроули слушаться. Он поднес ко рту демона флягу, чтобы тот прополоскал рот, и поймал на себе тяжёлый взгляд остекленевших желтых глаз. Измождённое лицо демона полыхало лихорадочным румянцем, а скулы выделялись столь остро, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и они прорвут тонкую кожу. Демон выглядел так, будто собирался что-то сказать, но зашёлся в очередном приступе кашля, давясь предательски подступившей к горлу обильной пенистой мокротой.

— Разве ангелы не должны быть милосердными? — прошептал Кроули, когда приступ окончился, снова сворачиваясь клубком и дрожа.

Азирафаэль положил ладонь на его лоб, и демон с легким вздохом неосознанно прильнул к прохладному прикосновению.

— Отдыхай, мой дорогой. Может быть, ты сумеешь проспать худшее.

Кроули был слишком измотан, чтобы возражать. Его хриплое дыхание эхом раздавалось в ночной тишине. Азирафаэль преданно ухаживал за ним, пробуя все возможное, чтобы хоть как-то сбить жар, но, несмотря на все его усилия, состояние демона только ухудшалось. Кроули больше не приходил в сознание. Он вскрикивал в забытье, что-то неразборчиво бормотал, заставляя Азирафаэля гадать, невольным свидетелем каких ужасов стал демон, застряв на этой войне. Его дыхание стало более тяжёлым, а приступы кашля сотрясали тело Кроули так, словно сейчас его грудь разорвётся на части, а вслед за легкими и весь демон распадётся на кусочки.

После особенно тяжёлого приступа Кроули безвольно обмяк, едва дыша, и Азирафаэля охватил ужас — это конец.

— Я не позволю тебе умереть, Кроули, — твердо сказал Азирафаэль, укладываясь на спину в груду сена и утягивая за собой ослабевшее тело демона. Голова Кроули невольно уткнулась в его плечо, и он почувствовал на своей шее едва уловимые вымученные вздохи — демон все ещё был жив. Азирафаэль материализовал свои крылья, обвивая ими Кроули словно коконом, будто пытаясь оградить от неотвратимого рока. В ответ демон лишь беспомощно захрипел, подавившись слабым кашлем — все, на что у него, казалось, хватило сил.

— Пожалуйста, я не могу… — прошептал Азирафаэль, прежде чем закрыть глаза. — Я не могу потерять своего единственного друга.

Он не был уверен, к кому именно обращался — в конце концов, ангел не мог молиться за демона. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что на Небесах осталась хоть капля милосердия, и они пощадят его условного врага. Эта война уже унесла слишком много жизней и Азирафаэль не позволит ей забрать Кроули.

Ангел закрыл глаза, притянул обмякшее тело демона поближе к себе, устраивая подбородок на его макушке, и плотнее обнял крыльями их обоих, укрывая от ночной прохлады. Азирафаэль не знал, что принесет утро, но точно не собирался оставлять своего друга одного. Ни за что.

Не то чтобы ангел спал по настоящему, но, должно быть, он все-таки задремал, потому следующее что он увидел, открыв глаза, было утренним светом, пробивающимся сквозь амбарные стены.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Он был в ужасе от того, что позволил себе задремать. Ангел посмотрел на больного демона, все ещё лежащего на его груди, и с ужасом осознал, что не просыпался от приступов кашля.

— Кроули? — осторожно спросил он, складывая крылья и снова делая их невидимыми, и мягко отодвинул демона от себя.

На несколько ужасных мгновений Азирафаэль подумал, что его друг развоплотился ночью, пока сам он витал в облаках.

Но затем Кроули заворчал, отмахиваясь от него рукой, и ангел поражённо заметил, что грудь демона мерно вздымается и опадает без каких-либо хрипов.

— Кроули! — воскликнул он, тряся своего друга в надежде, что это все не сон. Желтые глаза распахнулись с небольшой толикой раздражения.

— Чего?

Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, мой дорогой?

Кроули нахмурился, а затем сел прямо, приложив руку к голове.

— Я… я действительно чувствую себя хорошо, — недоверчиво сказал он и посмотрел на ангела, сузив глаза. — Что ты...?

— Если честно, я сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Азирафаэль. — Я не думал, что смогу.

Но мысленно воздал благодарность за услышанные мольбы, так, на всякий случай.

Кроули потянулся.

— Что ж, может я действительно проспался, в конце концов. И всё же, я хочу уйти отсюда. Не горю желанием заболеть снова.

— Конечно, — твердо сказал Азирафаэль и встал, наклоняясь, чтобы помочь Кроули подняться на ноги. — Тогда как ты смотришь на то, чтобы вместе вернуться в Англию? Я бы не отказался попутешествовать в компании.

Кроули повел плечами и взял его руку, вставая с ангельской помощью.

— Ну, мне особо нечем больше заняться. Почему бы и нет.

Азирафаэль слегка улыбнулся, замечая облегчение во взгляде демона. Он подумал, что, возможно, сама судьба привела его в это место. Война унесла бессчётное количество жизней, но ангел сумел спасти жизнь своего друга, и, в конце концов, он решил про себя, что это было самое главное.


End file.
